Prince et Princesse
by Albane
Summary: Une fic sur l'histoire de Rogue et Lily. SPOILER tome 7
1. Envole moi

Bonjour!

Me revoici du côté Harry Potter de fanfiction : on finit toujours par revenir à ses vieilles amours, hein !

Cette fic est ce qu'on appelle une song-fic : chaque chapitre (il y en aura sept) est associé à un titre du répertoire de la chanson française.

La fic raconte l'histoire de Rogue et Lily, elle est donc évidemment spoilerifique si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, on commence avec un grand classique de Goldman.

_**Envole-moi (JJ Goldman)**_

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_

« Je toucherai pas à ça ! » s'écria Tobias

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca te plait pas ? »

La voix de Mère était inquiète et alarmée, avec une nuance de gentillesse. Mais Severus savait que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne pourrait plus tenir, elle ne pourrait plus rester calme face au déchaînement de fureur de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais pu appeler « papa ». Et dès qu'elle riposterait, il commencerait à la taper.

« Je t'ai vu faire ! Tu crois que tu peux me tromper ? Y'a cinq minutes rien n'était fait, et maintenant, le repas entier est sur la table ! Tu te fiches de moi ? » aboya Tobias.

_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux  
_

Mère se tordait les mains :

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je n'avais pas pu finir de faire la chambre, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas attendre, alors j'ai… »

« J'aime encore moins la bouffe sortie de nulle part ! Tu veux m'empoisonner, hein ! Avoue-le, chienne ! » hurla son père.

« Je vous assure, père, c'est très bon ! » fit Severus en se donnant, malgré sa gorge serrée, un air indifférent et joyeux, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« La ferme, le monstre ! »

Il reçut en plein visage une violente manchette qui le laissa aveuglé un instant.

« Pas Sev… » commença Mère.

Mais quand il retrouva la vue, ce fut pour voir la poêle brûlante voler en direction de sa mère.

_Pas de question ni rébellion  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux_

Quand il était petit, il pleurait. Il avait passé des heures à pleurer, persuadé que son père allait finir par la tuer. Mais maman avait toujours un moyen de défense, quand ça allait vraiment vraiment mal, elle immobilisait Tobias et lui faisait oublier la raison de sa colère. Elle pouvait aussi guérir instantanément ses blessures, et aussi celles qu'il recevait, lui. Sauf pour son nez, là, elle n'avait pu intervenir que trop tard, et il aurait à jamais le nez cassé. Mais ça lui importait bien peu.

Quelques heures de presque calme : la nuit. Ce soir-là, il entendait encore les éclats de voix de son père, quand il se jeta par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La première fois, il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il s'immobilisait dix centimètres avant le sol, comme si le temps était suspendu, avant de retomber sans dommage de ses dix centimètres de hauteur. Et dire que les enfants moldus devaient escalader la gouttière, pour s'échapper pendant la nuit !

Il quitta en courant l'impasse du tisseur, traversa la ville en vitesse et alla lancer des petits cailloux dans la fenêtre de droite du pavillon moldu._  
_

_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs._

Moldue d'éducation, Lily s'obstinait à sortir de chez elle la nuit en descendant le long de la gouttière. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que son astuce à lui marcherait aussi pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui l'amenait, et il n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter en détails non plus. Réfugiés dans leur cachette secrète, il avait juste besoin de l'entendre lui parler d'autre chose, ou de répondre à ses questions sur la magie. Bref, il avait besoin d'elle pour se souvenir qu'il y avait des moments de calme dans la vie.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi,envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi_

« Ta maman, c'est quoi son nom de jeune fille ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça, c'est rigolo à savoir comment tu aurais pu t'appeler si ton père avait été ta mère ! »

« Prince. »

« Prince ? C'est le nom de ta mère ? »

Il opina doucement de la tête, sans voir pourquoi ça la réjouissait tant. Elle avait le don de trouver de quoi rire et sourire dans la chose la plus banale. Prouesse à laquelle il n'arriverait jamais.

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça_

« Alors, en quelque sorte, on peut dire que tu es un Prince !»

« Un prince, c'est jamais rien que le fils du roi. Ca me correspond bien, tiens, oui, avec le tyran que j'ai pour père ! »

« Mais dans les contes de fées, le prince, c'est toujours le meilleur : il est gentil, fort, beau, courageux, intelligent, jamais rien ni personne ne lui fait peur ! C'est tout toi, ça, aussi ! »

Severus eut un sourire. Et voilà, elle venait d'accomplir la plus puissante des magies sans s'en rendre compte. Cette puissante magie qui lui faisait chercher toujours sa compagnie. Celle qui le faisait sourire et oublier les hurlements et les coups.

« A partir de maintenant, je t'appellerai Prince, si tu veux ! Mais il te faut une princesse ! » fit-elle remarquer en minaudant un peu.

« Elle est devant moi, non ? »

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi..._


	2. De temps en temps

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! 

_**Bella**_: pas de problème, revoilà un chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

La chanson de ce chapitre-ci est surement moins connue que la précédente, et le chanteur peut-être moins reconnu que Jean-Jacques Goldman, mais je m'écoutais, je n'aurais fait cette fic qu'avec des chansons de lui. 

Il s'agit de « De temps en temps » de Grégory Lemarchal, qui parle d'un garçon qui ne supporte la dureté de la vie que par l'amour qu'il porte et qu'il reçoit d'une jeune fille. Je trouve que ça convient parfaitement à la situation. C'est une chanson qu'on entend régulièrement à la radio en ce moment.

Et comme son talentueux jeune interprête nous a déjà quittés, je lui consacre le chapitre. Chapitre dédié à Grégory Lemarchal donc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**De temps en temps (G. Lemarchal)**

_De temps en temps  
Je craque sous le poids de l'espérance  
Je vais parfois à contre sens  
De temps en temps  
J'ai des flèches plantées au coeur  
De la peine, de la rancoeur  
De temps en temps  
Je ris de rien  
Je fais le con parce que j'aime bien  
De temps en temps  
J'avance en ayant peur  
Je suis le fil de mes erreurs  
Et très souvent..._

Severus rattrapa l'avion en papier ensorcelé avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans son chaudron. Les gloussements de derrière ne lui laissaient aucun doute sur ses expéditeurs. Les mâchoires serrées, il perdit un instant le fil du cours de Slughorn. Le papier se déplia dans sa main : « Le vieux Choipeaux aurait-il du envoyer gentil Servilus à Poufsouffle ?? Réponse ce soir à minuit, sous le Saule Cogneur !! Les Maraudeurs ». Il avait à peine eu le temps de le lire que Lily lui arracha des mains, en le foudroyant du regard. Elle chiffonna le papier et, profitant que Slughorn regardait ailleurs, elle pivota brutalement et le lança en plein sur les maraudeurs. Il atteignit Lupin en pleine face et retomba dans le chaudron des Maraudeurs. L'effet fut immédiat : le chaudron déborda aussitôt de mousse d'une jolie couleur rose.

« Hé bien, hé bien, déclara Slughorn, voilà qui règle mon dilemme. Evans et Rogue, bravo, c'est encore vous qui avez fait la meilleure potion. »

Elle releva vers lui le sourire radieux dont elle avait le secret.

_Je me relève sous ton regard_  
_Je fais des rêves où tout va bien_  
_Je me bouscule, te prends la main_  
_Au crépuscule, je te rejoins_  
_Je me relève sous ton regard_  
_Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin_  
_Je me bouscule, te prends la main_  
_Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin_

_  
De temps en temps  
Je plie sous le poids du sort,  
Et des souffrances collées au corps,  
De temps en temps  
Je prends des coups dans le dos  
Des conneries, des jeux de mots,  
De temps en temps  
Je regrette l'innocence  
Qu'on peut avoir dans notre enfance  
De temps en temps  
Je veux la paix  
__Pour moi, je n'ai plus de respect  
Et très souvent…_

Il était Serpentard dans le sang. Offense vengeance !

« Offense vengeance ! » se répéta-t-il alors qu'il traversait la cour de Poudlard.

La nuit était profonde, et il ne faisait pas chaud, en ce début de printemps. Mais sans s'accorder le moindre frisson, il prit sans hésiter la direction du Saule Cogneur. Il n'avait pas échappé à un père violent pour retomber sous le joug de la persécution. Ils allaient voir, ils allaient apprendre. Ils ignoraient encore que le gentil Servilus avait mis au point des sortilèges, du haut de ses quatorze ans, qui dépassaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir dans leurs pires cauchemars. Ils devraient bien admettre, quand ils baigneraient dans leur sang, qu'il était à Serpentard parce qu'il le méritait ! On ne l'insultait pas ! On ne l'offensait pas ! Pas lui ! Pas en public !

_Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins  
Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin_

Il se sentait vaguement ballotté, tenu par les pieds et les mains, mais la douleur l'empêchait de bien percevoir les mouvements. Pourtant quand Black et Potter le laissèrent mollement tomber au sol, en prenant soin d'éviter toute délicatesse, il sentit bien le choc dans tout son corps meurtri. Meurtri par ses propres sorts. Ils avaient esquivé le premier coup, et puis ils l'avaient répété sans savoir ce qui se produirait. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans un hachoir à viande. Sectumsempra. Encore un sort qui marchait. Trop bien.

Au-dessus de lui, James leva la tête vers la tour des Griffondors, et, en pleine nuit, hurla d'une voix forte.

« Evans ! Evans ! Descends ! On a un truc qui t'appartient ! Viens vite le récupérer ! Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes affaires ! »

Black et Pettigrow pouffèrent aussitôt de rire, et Lupin ricana.

Severus préféra fermer les yeux.

_De temps en temps  
Je pense à tort  
Que pas de larmes, c'est être fort  
Au fond ce que j'attends  
C'est voir le bout de nos efforts  
Que l'amour soit là encore_

_Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins_

Quand il les rouvrit, les Maraudeurs étaient partis, remplacés par Lily qui s'affairait docilement sur ses blessures, agenouillée à côté de lui. Scène vue et revue.

« Ah ! » fit-elle avec soulagement quand elle se rendit-compte qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Lily… »

« J'ai presque fini… ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne verra rien ! »

Il avait surtout terriblement envie de dormir. Il laissa retomber la tête et les paupières. Mais elle se méprit sur ce qui se passait et elle poussa un cri. Il sentit ses mains s'appuyer sur lui alors qu'elle se relevait brusquement. Puis ce fut au tour de ses mains fébriles sur ses joues, elle lui redressa le visage, et il rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une sincère expression d'inquiétude.

« Sev … Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ! Ignore-les ! Laisse-tomber, ils ne valent pas le coup ! Un jour, ça finira mal ! »

« Je ne… suis pas… un lâche ! » murmura-t-il.

« Mais je sais, ça ! Je sais, moi ! Je sais que tu es courageux, Prince ! Je le sais, et ça me suffit ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, la joue contre la sienne, laissant libre court à la folle panique qui la submergeait, de le voir baignant ainsi dans son sang.

Il referma les yeux, les cils pris dans ses cheveux auburns, lui aussi ça lui suffisait. Lui aussi, ça lui suffisait qu'elle le tienne pour courageux. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il l'oublie systématiquement quand un Maraudeur était dans les parages ?

_Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins  
Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin_


	3. Et maintenant

Si les deux premiers chapitres étaient plutôt des "scènes quotidiennes" d'amitié entre Lily et Severus, ce chapitre-ci et les prochains chapitres relatent les moments-clefs de leur histoire, car maintenant, il n'y aurait plus de "quotidien" entre Lily et Severus distribue quelques mouchoirs à la ronde.

On commence avec une chanson qui fait vraiment partie de ce qu'on appelle le répertoire classique. Elle commence à prendre de l'âge, cette chanson ! Me suis permise de la modifier à un moment à vous de trouver quand :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

_**Et maintenant (G Becaud)**_

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_De tout ce temps que sera ma vie_

_De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent_

_Maintenant que tu es partie_

Il aperçut une dernière fois sa robe noire et ses cheveux roux. Il tendit la main vers eux, fit un pas. Mais le portrait s'était déjà refermé. Severus se retrouva seul dans le couloir, et dans le froid et le noir, aussi. Lily venait tout bonnement de l'abandonner sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle était énervée. Vraiment énervée. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir comment était Lily quand elle était vraiment énervée. Mais, situation inédite, c'était contre lui.

_Toutes ces nuits, pourquoi pour qui_

_Et ce matin qui revient pour rien_

_Ce coeur qui bat, pour qui, pourquoi_

_Qui bat trop fort, trop fort_

_  
_« Rouvrez-moi ! » ordonna-t-il à la grosse Dame.

« C'est hors de question, tu es un Serpentard ! »

« Vous voulez le mot de passe des Gryffondor ? C'est bon, je le connais. _Solutionem_ ! »

« Oui, c'est ça, même quand même. »

« Mais pourquoi enfin ? Je suis déjà rentré des dizaines de fois ! »

« Oui, toujours avec elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change qu'elle ne veut plus te voir. »

« Vous avez tout écouté ? » releva-t-il d'un ton agressif.

« Il n'y avait rien à écouter. Répondit-elle d'un ton pincé. Vous êtes venus vous disputer devant moi. »

« Ouvre-moi ! » grinça-t-il à bout de nerfs, les poings serrés

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_Vers quel néant glissera ma vie_

_Tu m'as laissé la terre entière_

_Mais la terre sans toi c'est petit_

_  
_Sale journée. Sale journée vraiment. Il rejoignit son lit avec plaisir. S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas levé. Journée d'examen des BUSE, déjà. Bon, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il maîtrisait, il avait répondu à toutes les questions. Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se sait bon dans une matière qu'on ne stresse pas avant et qu'on ne panique pas après.

Ensuite, il était allé se mettre sous un arbre en attendant que Lily vienne le rejoindre. Laquelle était passée devant lui sans le voir pour aller rejoindre ses copines au bord du lac. Déjà, ça, ça l'avait légèrement vexé et contrarié. Elle n'avait visiblement pas fait exprès, pourtant.

Le pire restait à venir. A la place de Lily, c'était les Maraudeurs qui lui étaient tombés sur le râble. Il serra les mâchoires et serra les mains sur ses draps en repensant à ce qui s'en était suivi.  
Offense-Vengeance !

Il avait été humilié et à leur merci. Il aurait préféré prendre un bon coup de poing dans le nez. Au lieu de ça, James s'était amusé avec lui comme on s'amuserait avec une poupée. Devant tout le monde, et devant Lily. Sans aucune raison. Juste parce que James s'ennuyait, juste parce qu'il voulait craner, Severus avait du servir de jouet. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour se défendre. Rien que de crier des insultes. Elle avait encore du venir l'aider. L'humiliation n'en avait été que plus dure. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit pas là. Qu'elle n'intervienne pas, en tout cas. Il aurait voulu s'en sortir tout seul, triomphalement, devant elle. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle ait à intervenir. Et dans sa colère contre James, il lui avait signifié un peu rudement, c'est vrai.

_Vous, mes amis, soyez gentils_

_Vous savez bien que l'on n'y peut rien_

_Même Poudlard crève d'ennui_

_Toutes ses rues me tuent_

Sang-de-Bourbe. Ca lui avait échappé. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais c'était vrai. Ca lui avait véritablement échappé. Sang-de-Bourbe ! Quoi ? Chez les Serpentards, tout le monde utilisait ce terme. Et puis même avant Poudlard, depuis tout petit, il l'entendait dans la bouche de sa mère. Il avait fini par oublier que c'était une insulte. Au sein des Serpentards, Lily avait toujours été appellée « La Sang-de Bourbe de Sev' ». « Tiens, tu remercieras ta Sang-de-Bourbe pour le coup de main en divination. » « Slughorn n'aurait pas lâché à ta Sang-de-Bourbe le sujet du prochain devoir, par hasard ?» « Et ta Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? ».

Et lui, il n'entendait que le « ta ».

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_Je vais en rire pour ne plus pleurer_

_Je vais brûler des nuits entières_

_Au matin je te haïrai_

De toutes façons, demain, il irait revoir « sa » Sang-de-Bourbe » et ce sale jour serait oublié. Elle viendrait comme tous les jours lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, en arrivant par derrière au moment du petit déjeuner. Elle aurait les yeux brillants. Vert brillant et le sourire naturel. Elle venait de lui reprocher d'être ami avec des Mangemorts. Mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour se disputer à cause d'histoire politique. Ils étaient amis depuis trop longtemps pour se disputer définitivement. Cette petite anicroche ne pouvait rien contre presque dix ans d'amitié.

Demain, tout serait comme normal entre eux deux. Demain, tout serait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'endormit confiant. Un jour, il lui dirait. Entre eux, les choses viendraient naturellement.

_Et puis un soir dans mon miroir_

_Je verrai bien la fin du chemin_

_Pas une fleur et pas de pleurs_

_Au moment de l'adieu_

Il se força à le croire. Mais il avait bien senti une étrange intonation dans la voix de Lily. Quelque chose comme un soupçon… d'irréversibilité. Quelque chose qui lui serrait la gorge…

_Je n'ai vraiment plus rien … faire_

_Je n'ai vraiment plus rien_


	4. Je saigne encore

Me revoilà ! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté ! Mais cette fic, j'ai bien l'intention de la finir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les chapitres viennent aux compte-goutte, mais ils viennent et les prochains viendront aussi !

Cette fois-ci, c'est le groupe français Kyo qui est mis à l'honneur, même si en fait, ça fait bien trois autre ans qu'on entend plus parler d'eux

C'est un tournant dans l'histoire de Lily et Séverus, vous devez bien vous douter duquel ;-)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à aller sur un site de vidéo ou de musique récouter la chanson pour que son air et son rythme vous suive dans votre lecture !

_**Je saigne encore (Kyo)**_

MacGonnagal l'avait fait appeler pour lui parler de ses ASPICS et maintenant, il était en retard pour le match de Quidditch. Serpentard-Gryffondor. Ses amis comptaient sur lui pour venir les encourager à écraser les vantards rouges et jaunes. D'ailleurs, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à ne pas vouloir manquer le match : Le château était complètement désert. Ce qui démontrait aussi qu'il était le seul en retard !

Il déboucha enfin en vue du stade, puis en vue de l'entrée de celui-ci. De loin, il vit deux silhouettes, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait au plus vite rejoindre l'escalier qui menait aux tribunes des Serpentards.

Et pourtant, quand il reconnut qui ces deux silhouettes étaient, ils se stoppèrent net, son cœur et lui.

Il reprit ses esprits et réussit à se plaquer contre le mur, à deux mètres d'eux. Etonnamment, malgré le bruit de tonnerre que faisait le cœur de Severus, Lily et James ne le remarquèrent pas.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Il ne les voyait pas. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de l'angle fait par la tribune, dans le passage qui menait au stade. Severus avait les yeux exorbités d'horreur, fixés devant lui sur les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, qui se balançaient dans le vent, indifférents.

Le sang lui battait aux oreilles, mais il les entendait très bien. Trop bien. Leurs voix doucereuses, minaudantes. Non ! Pas vrai ! Pas possible ! Lily ne pouvait pas avoir cette intonation pour parler à Potter !

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Lily ? »

« Arrête, James, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais te dire. »

« Oui. Justement. »

« On t'attend, James. »

« Je n'irai pas avant tu me le dises ! Dis-le-moi maintenant, avant le match, pour me donner courage. »

Il y eut un petit rire étouffé et puis ils se turent un instant. Lily murmura quelque chose trop bas pour que Severus puisse comprendre.

Et un horrible bruit de lèvres lui déchira les tympans, la gorge et le cœur tout à la fois

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il n'était finalement pas monté dans les tribunes. Il y aurait eu trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop de gens, là-haut. Quand il avait réussi à se relever du sol où il avait glissé, les hurlements provoqués par le match lui martelaient le crane depuis déjà bien trente ou quarante minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir à ce point. Comment peut-on se dire vivant quand son cœur n'est plus d'un tas de chair, brisé, lacéré, piétiné ? Mais il était un Serpentard, pas un Poufsoufle : Il ne s'était remis sur pied que pour mieux tuer Potter.

Offense-Vengeance. Offense-Vengeance !!

Lily était pour lui. Même fâchée depuis plus d'un an, elle finirait par s'en rendre-compte. Il n'y avait qu'à prendre patience. Il n'y avait qu'à l'attendre. C'était parce qu'il espérait, non, parce qu'il était persuadé de cela qu'il avait eu la force de continuer ses études ici, dans le même château qu'elle. Mais ça, ça, non, ce n'était pas supportable.

Ils avaient passé trop de temps à unir leurs haines et leurs moqueries sur les maraudeurs pour qu'elle puisse céder à… _ça_.

Il la sauverait. Il le tuerait.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Les choses s'annonçaient bien. Toute l'équipe était sortie des vestiaires, sauf lui. Severus sortit sa baguette et poussa la porte du bout des doigts. Les gonds grincèrent. Il se glissa par l'entrebâillement.

« Patmol ? »

James, les cheveux humides, se pencha de derrière une rangée de casier pour voir qui était entré. Severus lui planta un regard froid et sévère dans les yeux, sans bouger, se laissant fièrement voir, pour que Potter comprenne mieux ce qui l'attendait. Un sourire carnassier monta aux lèvres de James.

« Tiens, Servilus ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Severus referma tranquillement la porte en bougeant seulement le bras. James, intrigué, sortit complètement de derrière les casiers. La baguette jaillit :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Dans un glapissement de surprise, Potter se rejeta derrière les casiers. Le jet de lumière verte alla frapper le mur du fond. Severus ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Il s'avança à grand pas pour contourner les casiers. Cette fois, aculé, Potter ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Et puis tout à coup, sa baguette lui fut arrachée de la main par un _expelliarmus_ non prononcé. Son esprit réagit aussitôt. Le poing fusa et attrapa James au col. Leurs deux baguettes roulaient par terre. Ils en étaient réduits à se battre comme des moldus.

Severus avait le dessus, bien sûr. Il plaqua James contre les casiers. Le plaqua et le re-plaqua plusieurs fois, avec violence. La tête de Potter ballottait à chaque choc. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Severus lui hurlait dessus :

« Lily ! Lily ! Tu l'as ensorcelée ! Tu l'as mise sous Impérius, hein ! Avoue ! Avoue ! Mais tu vas avouer, bâtard ! »

« Ca te rassurerait, hein ! » trouva le moyen d'ironiser Potter.

Un coup plus fort et le détestable sourire du Gryffondor se fana :

« Tout ce que tu veux, c'est la mettre dans ton lit ! C'est ça, hein, bien sûr ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu m'entends, je vais te tuer ! »

« Hé là ! » cria une voix derrière lui.

« Sectumsempra ! »

La douleur lui stria le dos et lui plia les genoux.

_Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en costume de Quidditch était penché sur lui et le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il soit directement allongé sur ses plaies par terre.

« Black ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

La main de Severus fusa et attrapa Black à la gorge. Et serra, serra.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! C'est Régulus ! C'est moi ! »

« Ah… Reg… »

Severus laissa retomber la main et la tête.

« C'est pas bien beau, tout ça, comme blessures. Tu crois que tu peux marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

« Reg… Potter a embrassé Lily… »

« Je sais. Tout le monde le sait déjà, Sev'. »

« Faut que je le tue. »

« Oui. Oui, Sev'. Lui et tous les autres. »

Et Regulus lui tapota le bras gauche d'un air entendu, là où s'étalait la marque des Ténèbres._  
_

_  
Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

* * *

Oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'utiliser Régulus pour faire le parallèle avec la fin du deuxième chapitre :D


	5. Pas toi

**Bonjour !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! C'est encore Jean-Jacques Goldman qui est à l'honneur, cette fois-ci, avec « Pas toi ».Si vous ne connaissez pas, youtube devrait être votre ami.**

**Merci à Earothien d'avoir bêta-readé ce chapitre, et bon anniversaire !**

* * *

**_Pas toi (JJ. Goldman)_**

Il l'avait appris par la rumeur publique. On dira cela comme ça. De toutes façons, que ce soit par une annonce dans le Daily Prophet ou par un espion, cela ne changeait rien. Une date et un fait.

Le 21 Juillet 1979, Lily Evans épousera James Potter.

Sur le coup, quand il l'avait appris, Severus s'était figé. Glacé. Son cœur et son sang ne semblaient pas s'être réchauffé depuis. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait rester glacé, sans émotion, pour ne plus jamais risquer de tomber dans le piège. Rien qu'une ombre de froide colère et froide rancune. Froid pour feindre l'indifférence, glacé pour ne rien ressentir.

La date approchait comme une échéance. De jours en jours, de plus en plus proche. Il n'avait pas revu Lily depuis Poudlard, depuis deux ans mais il vécut ce mois de juillet quasiment à ses côtés, à force de surveiller l'écoulement du temps, des semaines, puis des jours avec un œil anxieux.

21 juillet. Une date comme les autres. Pour lui, c'était la fin du monde. Il n'y aurait pas de 22 juillet, une telle abomination était inconcevable. Et le compte s'égrenait. 15 juillet, 16 juillet, Elle serait splendide en robe de mariée. 18 juillet. 19 juillet. Il ne pourrait jamais que l'imaginer. 20 juillet : il s'enferma chez lui. Sans prévenir personne, pas même ses plus proches compagnons. L'hiver de sa vie commençait, il était temps d'hiberner.

Il n'aimait pas la fin prévue par l'auteur, et pourtant, il la savait déjà imprimée, fixée sur le papier à quelques pages de là. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper, il ne pourrait pas la changer. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Enfermé dans l'allée du tisserand, les rideaux tirés. En noir, dans le noir, le cœur noir, le moral noir, il attendait et redoutait un évènement qui ne le concernait pas, auquel il n'assisterait pas. C'était tellement important, tellement énorme, à coup sûr, quelque chose d'extraordinaire arriverait en même temps. Le ciel s'ouvrirait, le soleil s'éteindrait, ou l'apesanteur disparaîtrait brusquement. Ou bien il se suiciderait.

_Graver l'écorce jusqu'à saigner_

_Clouer les portes, s'emprisonner_

_Vivre des songes à trop veiller_

_Prier des ombres et tant marcher_

_J'ai beau me dire qu'il faut du temps_

_J'ai beau l'écrire si noir sur blanc_

_Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi_

_Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

_  
_  
Il se réveilla au carillon des neuf heures de la vieille horloge. Il était allongé par terre, à moitié dans le couloir, à moitié dans la cuisine. Il se demanda vaguement comment il en était arrivé à s'endormir là, mais cela n'était pas très intéressant. La date lui sauta aussitôt à la gorge et la serra, serra. On y était. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, on était bel et bien le samedi 21 Juillet. Ce jour maudit a fini par arriver.

Là-bas, l'excitation doit commencer à gagner. Il doit y avoir encore mille choses à faire. Là-bas, on est bien loin d'être écroulé par terre, les yeux trop secs pour pleurer. Là-bas, on est bien loin de penser que quelque part, il y avait quelqu'un d'écroulé par terre, les yeux trop secs pour pleurer.

Severus n'avait pas envie de se relever. Il resta les yeux grands ouverts, fixé sur la moulure du pied de l'horloge, absolument consterné. Il était atterré de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre.

Là-bas, Lily finissait d'enfiler sa robe de mariée, en essayant de ne pas abîmer la coiffure. A quelques pièces de là, retenu au loin par une stupide tradition superstitieuse, un homme en costume faisait les cents pas, devant trois amis goguenards. Cet homme, ce n'était pas lui. Ca aurait du être lui, mais ce n'était pas lui.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux visualiser la scène, et mieux se mettre à la place du jeune marié. Et puis même qu'avec un peu de chance, quand il les rouvrirait, le mariage de Lily et de Potter ne serait qu'un cauchemar vite oublié. Et même, même ! il aurait peut-être la chance de se réveiller à Poudlard, dans un corps de quatorze ans et changer le cours des évènements.

Ou alors, il aurait la chance de ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux.

_Passent les jours, vides sillons_

_Dans la raison et sans amour_

_Passe ma chance, tournent les vents_

_Reste l'absence, obstinément_

_J'ai beau me dire que c'est comme ça_

_Que sans vieillir, on n'oublie pas_

_Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois_

_Rien ne t'efface, je pense a toi_

_Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

Lily Potter. Lily Potter ! Son corps se courba sous l'effet du haut-le-cœur et c'est cette envie de vomir qui le remit debout, ironiquement. Potter, associé au prénom de Lily. C'était la pire abomination qu'il ait jamais entendue dans toute sa vie, dans toutes ses études sur la magie noire. Quand il était jeune, il s'était amusé à répéter « Lily Rogue, Madame Lily Rogue » et franchement, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux.

Il fit quelques pas, les deux noms résonnaient dans sa tête. Lily Potter, Lily Rogue. Il assista presque en direct à la ruine définitive du deuxième. Lily est définitivement perdue. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais finalement, même depuis qu'il savait qu'elle sortait avec Potter, il ne s'était jamais fait à l'idée qu'elle ne lui reviendrait plus jamais. Que la page était tournée pour de bon. Tout au fond de lui, cachée sous une rancune fabriquée de toutes pièces, et une indifférence artificielle, la certitude de retrouver sa Lily n'était jamais partie. Rien de solennel, rien d'officiel, tout était encore possible.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle était officiellement hors d'atteinte. Il n'avait plus d'espoir qu'elle soit à lui. Enfin, si, dans l'absolu, si, mais bon.

_Y a pas de haine, y a pas de roi_

_Ni dieu ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat_

_Mais que faut-il, quelle puissance_

_Quelle arme brise l'indifférence_

_Oh c'est pas juste, c'est mal écrit_

_Comme une injure, plus qu'un mépris_

_Et quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas_

_Pourquoi je saigne et pas toi_

A l'heure du mariage, il retrouva une vitalité qui l'étonna lui-même. Il poussa des hurlements pendant tout le temps de la cérémonie en arpentant la maison. On n'ose jamais hurler. Crier, oui, mais hurler jamais. On essaie toujours d'hurler _quelque chose_. Mais hurler pour hurler, un son informe, indistinct, jamais. Hurler pour que ce qui lui tordait le ventre trouve un chemin vers la sortie. Pour épuiser le chagrin et qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille. Quand ce fut fini, quand l'horloge de l'allée du tisserand sonna l'heure de la sortie de l'église de Godric Hollow, il se tut. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Le miroir devant lui était cassé, du sang ruisselait le long des fentes du carreau. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains blessées, serra ses poings déchirés sans y prêter attention.

Voilà. Lily était mariée. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté. Severus n'était pas mort.

Et il l'aimait toujours.

* * *

Il faut que je vous dise aussi que cette semaine a été très prolifique du côté de l'écriture et qu'en quelques jours, j'ai écrit une fic entière sur Lily et Severus, que je publierai sûrement dans quelques temps, sous le titre de Le Dernier Ennemi à Vaincre sera la Mort .

J'attendrai peut-être d'avoir fini Prince et Princesse, je ne sais pas encore.

* * *

**Ella Took** : c'est vrai, tu as raison, ce chapitre-ci s'est fait attendre, bien qu'il ait été écrit depuis quelques temps déjà. Pour Sectumsempra, tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait la reflexion. J'ai toujours plus ou moins été persuadé que les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à lui piquer tous ses sortilèges, mais ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, en effet. Arf, vi, plus ça va aller, plus ça va être triste, forcément. Bisous et merci !!


	6. Tu me manques déjà

Chapitre le plus triste de la fic, vous êtes prévenus. Mais il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour !

Merci à Ely pour la relecture et la correction ! Que s/ferais-je sans toi ?

Je ne sais pas précisément quand le début de ce chapitre se passe. Rowling a fait une incohérence dans sa chronologie : Lily et James sont tués le 31 octobre au soir, mais ce n'est que le lendemain qu'Harry est déposé chez les Dursley. Du coup, on a 24h de perdues, pendant lesquelles Dedalus Diggle s'amuse à faire tomber des étoiles filantes et bébé Harry serait laissé tout seul dans sa maison dévastée à côté du cadavre de sa mère, sans que personne, ni sorcier ni moldu, ne s'approchent... 'fin bon !

Bref, je ne sais pas précisément quand (le 31 ou le 1er) la soirée racontée en début de ce chapitre se déroule.

Restons dans le flou, ça ne change rien à l'intrigue.

Les paroles de la chanson choisie sont encore plus importantes que dans les autres chapitres. Il faudrait que vous les lisiez comme faisant partie du réçit en lui-même. Elles expriment toute l'émotion du chapitre mieux que je n'aurais pu le faire.

* * *

_**Tu me manques déjà (Chimène Badi)**_

Trois petits coups furent donnés à sa porte. Il ne dormait pas. Il était deux heures du matin, mais il ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-il pu en sachant ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de faire cette nuit d'Halloween-là ? Et lui, bloqué à Poudlard, qui avait dû donner des cours à des élèves qui avaient presque son âge et qui avaient même été ses camarades, comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne dormait pas que cela l'empêcha de sursauter violemment. L'heure était venue, il allait apprendre ce qui s'était passé. L'appréhension lui rompait presque le cœur.

Severus se retrouva face au préfet en chef, qu'il agressa d'un :

« Quoi ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore… il veut que vous alliez le voir dans son bureau… »

« J'm'doute ! » aboya-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Juste le temps de respirer un bon coup et d'être certain que l'élève avait filé, et Severus sortit de ses appartements en grande hâte. Il était fébrile et tremblant et voulait bien prier tous les dieux de la terre pour qu'on lui promette que cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur. Les prochaines années de sa vie se jouaient ce soir.

Dumbledore l'attendait debout, encore habillé, il venait visiblement de revenir de dehors.

« Severus. C'était Sirius Black, le traître. Tom Jedusor y est allé ce soir. » dit-il en guise de préambule.

« Je sais ! »

En fait, il ne savait pas que c'était Black. Mais il savait que Voldemort avait fini par obtenir le renseignement qu'il voulait et qu'il allait passer à l'acte. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Ce qui lui brûlait les entrailles, c'était de savoir comment cela s'était passé.

« Asseyez-vous, mon ami. » proposa Dumbledore d'une voix trop douce et trop charitable.

Terrorisé d'inquiétude, il obéit machinalement et le directeur n'eut pas à le pousser bien fort pour qu'il ne tombe dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

« Voldemort est défait, mais il vous a trahi. Il n'a pas fait ce que vous lui aviez demandé. Severus, je suis véritablement désolé… »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite. Il y eut un infime moment où Severus resta hébété. Souvenir par souvenir, espoir par espoir, le monde s'écroula doucement au même rythme que la prise de conscience par Rogue de ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de pleurer devant Dumbledore.

_Des images défilent en moi  
Des promesses de vie  
D'une vie sans larmes_

_Tu es là sans être là  
Ma mémoire s'amuse déjà  
A fouiller dans mon âme_

_Tout est dit  
En cette nuit de mélancolie  
La pluie dans nos regards  
L'adieu à notre histoire_

« Maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi ! »

Lucius trancha net la discussion. Severus n'avait pas pris part au débat. Que les Mangemorts fassent profil bas ou qu'au contraire, ils continuent le combat avec un autre chef, il n'en avait rien à faire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Les cinq ou six malheureux Mangemorts orphelins disparurent en transplanant et il resta-là. Il arpenta un peu la forêt, les yeux fixés sur le sol devant lui. Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il le protégerait. Mais il avait déjà l'impression d'être à Azkaban, en proie à un Détraqueur, tant il n'avait plus en tête que de sombres pensées.

Même les plus heureux souvenirs qu'il avait avec Lily avaient un goût de tragédie.

Elle était morte ! Morte ! MORTE ! A jamais ! Il ne la reverrait plus, elle était définitivement perdue. Même fâchée, même mariée, il restait un espoir. Rien n'était irréversible, à l'époque, ils pouvaient se réconcilier, elle pouvait divorcer, ou, comme il l'avait souhaité, se retrouver veuve.

Sa mort était irréversible.

Maintenant, c'était fini. Elle n'était vraiment plus là : Elle n'était pas seulement au loin, il n'avait plus aucune chance de la croiser par hasard. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il avait encore à faire sur terre alors qu'elle n'y était plus. Dumbledore avait parlé du bébé, qu'il avait mis chez Pétunia, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté : à l'annonce de la mort de sa Lily, tuée par son maître, Severus s'était retrouvé plongé dans un abîme de ténèbres trop profond pour vraiment bien comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il allait falloir le défendre et il avait osé jouer sur les sentiments de Severus pour lui faire jurer de protéger le gamin de Potter. C'était un acte abject de la part de Dumbledore. Mais lui, Severus, n'avait-il pas fait bien pire ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait transmis la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Finalement, la mort de Lily, c'était de sa faute, tout autant que de celle de Voldemort et de Black !

Il avait passé les derniers jours à pleurer, à gémir, à pousser des râles de bêtes blessés, à taper dans des objets, à se griffer ou à hurler de rage, mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne la ferait revenir, rien n'apaisait à la douleur qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur, semblant lui dévorer le ventre avec un grand feu piquant. Il savait que cela ne s'atténuerait jamais. Jamais.

___Tu me manques déjà  
Il suffit de quelques heures  
Et la vie me fait peur  
Avec tout ces pourquoi  
Tu me manques déjà  
Et je sais que mes matins  
N'auront qu'un goût de rien  
Que rien n'effacera_

___J'ai compris que l'éternité  
C'est l'absence qu'on entrevoit  
A travers les silences_

« Pourquoi il est là ? Pourquoi il est là ? »

Le loup-garou Lupin était dans un état qui oscillait entre la rage et l'hystérie. Par-dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore qui le ceinturait pour le retenir, Remus fixait Severus d'un air assassin et claqua mêmes des dents, dans un réflexe propre à sa race.

Severus restait en recul, impavide.

« Remus, calmez-vous, mon ami. Vous vous trompez de coupable. Severus a été très ami avec Lily, au collège, tout le monde ici le sait. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit… »

« C'est un Serpentard ! C'est un Mangemort ! Il était avec lui ! Il est hors de question qu'il vienne, je ne veux pas le voir ! La mort de James ! Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir ! » cria Remus.

« Bon. Hagrid ? »

Désormais retenu par le demi-géant, Lupin n'avait plus que très peu de chance de pouvoir s'échapper et de lui sauter dessus. Dumbledore se dirigea de son pas calme et mesuré vers l'entrée du cimetière, où Severus s'était arrêté.

« Je ne savais pas si vous viendriez. »

« Je veux lui dire au revoir. Ca devrait m'aider à prendre conscience de la réalité de…de ce qui m'arrive », acheva-t-il pour éviter de prononcer « sa mort ».

Dumbledore inclina sa tête argentée.

« Mais je crains que vous ne soyez pas le bienvenu.

« Dites-lui que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'approcher. Je resterai ici. Je ne veux pas participer. Je ne veux pas me mêler à eux. Je n'ai jamais compris l'utilité d'être à plusieurs pour pleurer. C'est dégoulinant de lâcheté et de faiblesse. Et puis aucun d'eux ne ressent le tiers de ce que je dois supporter en ce moment ! »

« Croyez-vous ? Remus et vous… Vous êtes dans le même état. Je dois vous surveiller aussi étroitement l'un que l'autre pour ne pas que vous fassiez une bêtise. Vous avez tous les deux été trahis et vous avez tout perdu, tout ce qui faisait que vous pouviez prétendre au bonheur. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup en ce moment, vous savez. »

« Ne poussez pas l'insulte trop loin. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et puis le prêtre-sorcier arriva, Dumbledore, après un dernier regard perçant et bienveillant le quitta et alla rejoindre ceux qui se tenaient au bord du gouffre de la tombe et la cérémonie d'enterrement de Lily et Potter commença. Severus resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le cercueil. Elle qui avait toujours été si vive et si libre, à présent enfermée entre quatre planches de bois qui devaient l'oppresser. Un accès de claustrophobie monta en Severus et il crut qu'il allait être malade.

Mais il ne tourna pas les talons, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Parce qu'il n'était pas un lâche.

_Pourquoi soudain la vie qui se dessine  
On la voit plus que sous des pluies fines  
Et des torrents de souffrance_

_Aujourd'hui qui sera là sur ma route  
Et puisque tu t'en vas  
tu sauras que je n'aimais que toi_

_C'est comme un rêve  
Que l'amour ne rêvera jamais  
Comme une histoire perdue  
Un regard sur le passé_

Il ne lui restait plus d'elle que l'amour qu'il lui portait.

* * *

Rivious ? :)


	7. Mon alter ego

Dernier chapitre, près de 17 ans après le chapitre précédent !

Ce chapitre se déroule quelques jours après la mort de Dumbledore, mais avant que Maugrey ne place des pièges anti-Rogue dans Square Grimaurd. Rowling a confirmé que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il y était allé et qu'il avait trouvé la photo.

Sachez qu'initialement, c'était la chanson « de là haut » de Thierry Amiel qui était prévu, mais plus personne ne s'en souvient et d'ailleurs, celle-ci correspond mieux.

* * *

_**Mon alter ego, Jean-Louis Aubert** _

_Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi  
Mon alter ego_

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Les choses sont de plus en plus compliquées. J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises quoi… »

Il se tut brusquement. Il était en train de parler à un bout de pierre sculpté.

Voldemort allait probablement le propulser à la tête de Poudlard, mais personne ne voudrait de lui là-bas, après ce que qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, mais de là à parler tout haut à la statue de Lily comme si elle allait lui répondre…oh, si seulement elle pouvait lui répondre !

Il recula un peu, s'adossa contre la barrière et inclina légèrement la tête pour mieux la regarder. Il savait qu'il pourrait rester des heures, installé devant ce monument, sans jamais se lasser de sa vue. Bien sûr, il était déjà venu des centaines de fois le contempler, immobile, et silencieux, pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Il avait appris à fixer son visage avec tant de force que tout ce qu'il y a avait autour, le bébé et son père devenaient flous puis disparaissaient. Il ne restait alors plus qu'elle et lui.

Il était bien conscient de la chance qu'il avait. Tous ceux qui ne vivaient que par amour pour un mort, comme lui, n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un monument élevé en son honneur, où ils pouvaient venir se régénérer quand c'était trop lourd à porter. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment un réconfort : la vue de Lily immobile et sans couleurs lui transperçait le cœur comme une aiguille. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'était une photographie.

A la lueur de la lune, son regard suivit machinalement la ligne de son nez, l'arc de ses sourcils, la rondeur de ses pommettes, la courbe de son sourire, le tombé de ses cheveux. La représentation était fidèle au modèle.

Cette Lily de marbre était comme le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle : belle, idéale et surtout indestructible.

_Tu es partie mon amie  
Tu m'as laissé seul ici  
Mais partout tu me suis  
Mon alter ego_

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner_

_Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

Severus s'éloigna rapidement de Square Grimaurd, à grandes enjambées précipitées.

Il avait pleuré. Cela le bouleversait presque autant que ce qui lui avait tiré les larmes. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Ce n'était pas bien dur. Un jour, il n'avait plus trouvé assez d'humidité dans ses yeux pour pleurer. Un jour, la voix de la raison s'était enfin fait plus forte que celle des sentiments. La Mort n'en avait que faire qu'il détrempe son oreiller : elle ne relâcherait pas sa Lily pour autant. Vers le premier Noël sans elle. Soit seize ans et demi à la pleurer sans larme et voilà que ça le reprenait.

Sûrement parce que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi compromise depuis seize ans. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de ressentir la force que son amour et l'amitié de Lily lui donnaient. Il avait assassiné Dumbledore la veille. Certes, il n'avait fait que tenir la promesse faite à Dumbledore lui-même et aussi à Narcissa Malefoy. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait tué le seul homme qui l'avait compris et protégé depuis tant d'années. Désormais, l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait plus aucun doute sur son allégeance à Voldemort, et de façon bien plus large, tous ceux qui appréciaient Dumbledore le haïssaient. Et pourtant, il allait continuer à travailler pour eux en secret. Complètement seul, à présent.

_Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit  
C'est pas du je  
Mon alter ego_

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner  
T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas_

Il serrait bien fort dans sa poche ce qui avait fendillé le mur de glace érigé par des années d'aigreur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ressortir ses deux larcins pour les re-regarder, mais il voulait juste les sentir sous ses doigts. Il pourrait se convaincre qu'elle l'aimait et la revoir bouger, rire et vivre quand il le voudrait, désormais. C'était juste pour bien prendre conscience de cela que ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur le papier où Lily « l'embrassait » et sur le bout de la photo où elle apparaissait. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore, pas tout de suite. S'il ne voulait pas que cela devienne une drogue, il fallait qu'il arrive à se maîtriser dès maintenant.

Il avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'elle soit morte En quelque sorte, il s'était habitué, même si le terme le révulsait. Lily était figée dans sa mémoire, magnifiée de bravoure et de gloire, objet de toute son admiration. Elle n'avait aucun défaut. Si elle avait vécu, le fossé entre eux deux n'aurait fait que se creuser. Elle était l'héroïne dont la capacité à aimer avait changé le cours de l'histoire. Elle était son secret, elle était ce sur quoi il s'était construit, elle était sa motivation. Elle avait été à ses côtés chaque jour de sa vie. Et ce -même si le penser le répugnait- bien plus sûrement que si elle avait vécu.

Contre toute attente, il avait réussi à vivre sans elle. Les jours s'étaient écoulés d'eux-mêmes. Le temps qui passait l'avait entraîné dans son flot, l'éloignant inéluctablement de ce jour où sa vie aurait du s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas résisté, il l'avait suivi machinalement. La vie -et Dumbledore- lui avait trouvé des buts pour le motiver à vivre chaque jour : enseigner, faire gagner Serpentard. Faire vivre l'enfant de Lily. Bref, il fallait remplir cette vie si vide et si inutile, depuis qu'elle avait été amputée de moitié.

_Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit  
C'est pas du je  
Mon alter ego_

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner  
T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas_

On disait que la douleur rendait méchant. Parfois, furtivement, il s'en rendait-compte dans un moment de lucidité. Mais cette curieuse idée passait très vite. Il était simplement lui-même, ce que son histoire et ses enjeux personnels avaient fait de lui. Offense-Vengeance, le monde était cruel avec lui, il était cruel avec tout le monde.

Toutefois, Severus ne se trouvait pas particulièrement ignoble, c'était surtout Harry qui était un gamin détestable. Ce garçon qui aurait dû être son fils, et qui ne l'était pas. C'était ni plus ni moins un autre James. Toutefois, c'était un James sur qui il avait le droit et même le devoir d'avoir de l'autorité. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en priver ! Mais si au moins, il avait pu fermer les yeux quelques fois, lui faire payer sa ressemblance avec son père aurait été plus facile !

Malgré ce que Dumbledore disait, il n'avait jamais pu se fixer sur ses yeux et faire abstraction totale de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais pu apprécier Harry mais n'avait jamais pu non plus le haïr tout à fait. Haïr quelqu'un, c'était vouloir sa mort, or si Harry fermait les yeux définitivement…Severus resserra la main sur la photo. Maintenant, il avait un autre recours. Maintenant, les yeux de Lily ne seraient plus forcément gâchés par le visage de Potter autour.

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où que tu sois  
Je voudrais que tu saches  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie  
Il me manque toi, mon amie._

Un jour, peut-être plus vite que prévu, en ces temps troublés, il mourrait lui aussi. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé, ses élans d'envie de suicide s'étaient calmés depuis bien des années. Mais tout de même, la mort ne n'inquiétait pas.

Si jamais il y avait quelque chose après la mort, Severus savait que c'était Lily.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, en partie grâce au sujet, puis grace au chanson et aussi parce que ma muse n'a jamais faiblit et qu'écrire ces chapitres n'a jamais été _difficiles_.

C'est le moment ou jamais de vous dire d'où vient le titre de Prince et Princesse. En fait, l'ordinateur l'a choisi pour moi. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette fic, j'avais fait, dans mon document word, la liste des chansons choisies et ce dont chaque chapitre devait parler. Or pour le premier chapitre, le « détail » crucial, c'était que c'était Lily qui l'avait appellé prince le premier et qu'il lui avait retourné le compliment. Du coup, la première ligne était : _prince et princesse envole-moi_. Et quand j'ai enregistré le document, l'ordi lui a donné comme titre les premiers mots écrit. Et voilà, comme c'est devenu Prince et Princesse.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont lue, qui l'ont apprécié et qui l'ont reviewé. Un grand merci aussi à mes trois bêta-readeuses, Elro, Ea et Ely, qui ont fait du super boulot !

Merci à Rowling pour m'avoir donné l'occasion d'avoir l'idée de cette fic ;-)

Mais vous n'êtes pas débarassés de moi pour autant. Je reviendrai très prochainement avec une autre fic sur Lily et Severus, _Le Dernier Ennemi à vaincre sera la Mort_. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense... la dernière phrase de Prince et Princesse ... enfin, vous verrez ;-)


End file.
